


if only (peter parker x reader)

by buckyboobear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt Peter Parker, I'm Bad At Titles, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, Moving On, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Regret, Sad Ending, Sad Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyboobear/pseuds/buckyboobear
Summary: peter tells ned that he might break-up with her because he needs space. what he doesn't expect is that she will have to do it instead of him.
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Reader, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Reader, Ned Leeds/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds/Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 44





	if only (peter parker x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first story i've written. im also bad at summaries.
> 
> tumblr: buckybigbutt  
> wattpad: buckybigbutt
> 
> thank you!

peter's pov

anniversaries are supposed to be happy, right?

~~2 years ago~~

"dude, i swear to god, she's so clingy it's driving me insane. it's getting annoying!" I finally finished my rant to ned over the phone.

"then break-up with her," ned told me. "is it that hard to get that through your thick skull?"

"i'll try too, over the phone, maybe. but god, i can't even talk to mj without her clinging to me for her dear life."

"do it now!" irritation was clear in his voice.

a knock on the front door made me end my phone call with ned. opening the door, i was greeted by the sight of y/n carrying a star wars music box, a bucket of gummy worms, and betrayal shown in her face.

the feeling of regret quickly replaced the feeling of annoyance.

"we're done. happy anniversary, by the way," y/n said.

she quickly left before i can even say a word.

~~~

"PETER? listen to me!" ned screamed.

i quickly tore off my gaze from y/n to ned, who looked very annoyed.

"look, man, just move on. i mean look, do you really think you can get her back? she's with THE harry osborn. you had her. you had her wrapped around your finger. it's just like you pulled her off your finger like a ring and threw her away. you had a chance to fix it. don't say i haven't warned you." ned spat out, anger written on his face.

i still remember taking his words for granted like what i did to her.

~~~

"one day you're going to see her loving someone who took your chance. she wouldn't even spare you a glance because of the stupid movie references he made. and it will burn your heart seeing that beautiful smile on her face and realizing that you're not the reason anymore and it will finally hit you: it was her, it was always her." ned warned.

hearing his "words of wisdom" as he would call it, made me roll my eyes.

~~~

now that i think of it, ned was right. wouldn't things be different if i took that chance?

i look over at y/n again. there she was, as beautiful as the first time i laid my eyes on her. beside her was harry fucking osborn, the most famous person in the school. harry was everything i wasn't, he has the money, looks, popularity, and the wits. can you believe it? someone was smarter than me!

and i'm just peter.

jealousy and insecurity were surging through my veins every time i look at him.

instead of being against him i have a very deep respect for him, for attracting the most wonderful woman to ever exist.

i was pulled out my trance by that beautiful laugh.

that unmistakable laugh. y/n's laugh. her laugh is music to my ears, it was also my medicine to cure my sadness.

the fact that she was laughing at harry's stupid movie references sent daggers to my heart.

that used to be me making her smile, not him.

harry later kissed her forehead sweetly in front of their friends, kinda the same way i did, but usually when we were alone, occasionally in front of ned and mj.

he was not ashamed of showing people how much he loves her, while i hated that idea, which i truly regret now, because i didn't get to show others how much I love that wonderful woman.

some didn't even know that we were dating until they heard the news of the break-up being gossiped around the school.

if only i can turn back time and fix this.


End file.
